


unpredictable

by justK



Series: random nct works [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Qian Kun, M/M, Mark is only a minor character, Not Betaed, Rare Pairing, Top Nakamoto Yuta, also, and Kun is supposed to become a concubine, because Yuta is a king, but it's kind of historical, but this is weird man imma be honest, i have to start by telling you it has no major plot, i think i could place it on the, it has porn, no specific setting, or smut, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:09:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justK/pseuds/justK
Summary: he is unpredictable, and unpredictable is another word for threat.
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Qian Kun
Series: random nct works [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007520
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	unpredictable

**Author's Note:**

> not a native english speaker, i apologise for any mistake i might have.

Yuta's palace was just the best work of art you could find in the kingdoms, white, impossibly so, made of impeccable polished marble, so unbelievably white, it looked like an ice castle from afar and also when being inside, with cold halls and rooms, decorated only in the slightest, serious paintings hanging from walls and meticulously carved statues in every corner; the armor suits dressing his guards were also shiny and subtle, of thick metal but less cumbersome than any other in the nations he had had the pleasure of knowing. it inspired power, just as Yuta himself. 

having seven kingdoms under his domain, king Yuta was the most powerful man Kun had ever met, greatly envied but also very much respected. the first time he saw him, Kun had felt something pushing him or forcing him to keep his head hanging low, to lay his eyes on the white porcelain floor, the matte contrasting harmoniously with the rest of the shiny place. he had had the opportunity to study the king as he entered the big doors to the throne room to walk down the aisle, noticing from. afar how Yuta had sparkling jewelry framing his face, hanging from his ears, asymmetrical, because one earring was longer than the other, and he had more hoops on one earlobe; he also carried three necklaces at the base of his neck, wrapped around tightly, with barely a centimetre keeping them apart and a small ruby embeded in the lower chain, perfectly resting right above the middle of his collarbone; the rings on his fingers were equally dashing, some thick and some thin, adorning at least three fingers of each hand, all of them silver, matching amazingly with his white hair. 

“prince Minhyung from the southern islands, your majesty,” the guard at the entrance announced the day Kun arrived to the palace. he had been nothing short of terrified, he knew Yuta from tales and gossip, and he did sound like a mighty being, but not even the matchmaker who told him he might end up in the bed of a king, nor the head of the concubines of the Lee royal family who had rushed him to take his things to leave the one that had been his home for the good part of a year, in order to fall into the hands of one dangerous ruler, could have prepared him for actually standing in front of said monarch. 

“i didn't say they could come in, did i?” king Yuta asked, looking uninterested, turning to his left to receive a juicy grape in his mouth that a lady companion was giving him, not even bothering to pay attention to the visitors. 

Kun could have felt ashamed at the lack of interest, after all, he was raised and told to be striking, to make everyone turn their heads at him, feeling, then, joy in knowing he would belong to none of those people. 

“they wouldn't listen,” the guard replied, standing close behind them. “shall i lead them out, my liege?” 

that's when Yuta decided to bless them with his stare, deep and heavy, intimidating to say the least. Kun had to gently move aside, trying to hide behind his prince unnoticed. “to what do i owe the pleasure, prince?” he spat, but elegantly, one could never feel attacked. 

“i come in the name of my father,” he said, and Kun started to think about how much he would miss to be under prince Minhyung's command, because he might be young, but the presence and leadership he possessed was admirable. “to ask you to accept our negotiations, i understand that he sent word to your grace a couple moons ago, although he received no answer, thus why we ask for a meeting with your table,” he turned his head barely ninety degrees to look over his shoulder, enough indication for his men to rush forward carrying the chests with delights from his country, the last guard wrapping his gloved hand around Kun's forearm to push him to walk. “my father, the king, sends this to you, and he promises to wait for your response, expecting to meet in the following weeks, if not, i fear that we will have to refuse.” 

Yuta didn't even blink and it should have been enough to send shivers down his spine, he tilted his head in such a way Kun didn't even worry about the big, thick, ruby crown slipping from the top of his head, because his posture was unbeatable. 

he made a hand gesture and next thing his own guard was telling Kun to _please, go to his majesty_ , to which he immediately complied, lowering his head and making his feet carry him to the throne, going up one, two, three big steps, counting the lines of the expensive tiles. 

“what's your name?” Yuta asked, now completely alone on his throne made of ivory and overlaid with gold, large and imposing. 

Kun didn't raise his head, but he answered in his sweet voice. “it shall be whatever you want it to be, your royal highness,” the perfect answer, he was taught, and Kun is an excellent student, so he never forgot any of his rules. Yuta smiled at that, feline and threatening, blinding truly. 

“well,” Kun heard his voice. “i want you to keep your name, so,” there was a pause and Kun heard the rubbing of the silk robes, catching from his peripheral the movement of Yuta's body, “what's your name?” 

“i'm-” he was cut off immediately, and he panicked internally, thinking about what he had done wrong, all his etiquette rules came through his mind and he was sure he had done everything the way he had been instructed to. 

“look at me when you speak.” 

that, was not in his training, but he did know he was supposed to do everything his master asked of him, so he guessed it was implied. arming himself with courage, he lifted his head, feeling his lashes brush his eyelids, he met Yuta's imposing, dark eyes looking through his soul. “my name is Kun.” 

he saw Yuta move his lips, as if he was mimicking the way Kun had moved his mouth, probably repeating his name only in motion, because it was soundless, but it looked as if the king had approved of him. he was proven correctly when Yuta moved his hand so effortlessly, calling a guard and then saying, “take him to a room, i shall join him later.” 

Kun couldn't help but let his eyes open even more in surprise, strangely relieved that he had done right, because he didn't want to imagine the type of punishment his mistress or the king himself would impose on him, not that he thought he was any safer with Yuta. 

he was led outside and he couldn't hear anything else being discussed between both royals other than the fading voice of Yuta accepting to meet up. 

he had to wait long hours inside his new room, bigger than his old one, with a wide bed covered by a white and thick duvet, and a dome on top of it, with a transparent fabric hanging all around the bed, it looked like a star shower. some ladies and one man had come in, carrying clothes that looked more valuable than his entire life, the colours were subtle, either sober or pastel, he noticed everything combined perfectly with the rest of the place, by looking out the window, even the people working on the dapper gardens matched with everything around them, and the figures of the bushes and paths in the middle of the fields were unpretentious, Kun guessed Yuta liked everyone and everything to harmonise under his command, it was really pleasant, far from being cold. 

he was sitting on the bed when Yuta came in, closing the door behind. Kun hurried to stand on his feet, brushing a hand on the fabric of his robe covering his thighs, attempting to look presentable, which was not possible, i might have not said it, but Kun's soft, symmetric features were enough to make him look expensive without even trying. 

“hmm,” Yuta mused, amused by the way Kun seemed to do everything so neatly, he walked around Kun's figure taking in the different style of robes, the thick belt that looked like a corset on his tiny waist, the expensive silk with no wrinkles and the way everything was so tidily placed, hugging Kun's body and letting on view just strategic parts, like the tips of his white fingers and the sharp edges of his collarbone. “pretty,” he finally concluded, and Kun couldn't feel more naked than he felt right then, in spite of being fully clothed. “tell me, pretty thing,” Kun felt himself blush, but he remembered Yuta's demand and he looked at him, “do you know how to read?” 

unexpected. that was Kun's impression of Yuta so far, but he answered, ignoring his confusion. “i do,” because he was taught how to by his first mistress, she used to allege that he was no common whore, that he was being raised to serve royals, and so he couldn't be completely ignorant, yet, he couldn't voice his opinions. Kun had learnt to accept it, thanking the knowledge given to him, because it was an escape from time to time. 

“surprising,” Yuta said and Kun felt slightly offended, although he knew he was always going to be reduced to a concubine, dumb and ready to serve. “come to my bath, and read something for me.” 

when he was told Yuta was an intriguing man, earning respect and acting accordingly, Kun had never believed it, Yuta was powerful, after all, conquering and expanding his domains, that made Kun think of him as a bloodthirsty, greedy king, with at least ten prostitutes and getting drunk after his every victory, probably even every night. but the way Kun ended his night with him was far different. it wasn't with him spreading his legs and bathed in cum, as he had often heard some of his brothers and sisters say whenever they shared experiences as they drank tea near the lake, no, it had been none of that. he had ended up appreciating Yuta's naked body, not unblemished, because he spotted some scars along his ribs, back and arms, he had seen him slip into the hot water of his prepared bath, watching his skin become wet and hair messy after washing it, all the while reading an old book that smelt of lignin and felt precious under his fingertips, helping him put on his robe after, walking outside of the washroom and into the master bedroom after, where Yuta stopped him under the candle lights, cupping Kun's cheek and caressing his cheekbone. “i think that dumb king of yours might just have lost a treasure.” and with that, he sent Kun off to his room. 

Kun didn't know if the promised meeting did take place, he imagines it did, because he was kept in a royal house east of the castle, along some maids that were hurriedly cleaning every corner. Kun wanted to help, but he wasn't trusted enough as to touch anything yet, after all, three weeks inside the kingdom were not enough, even if Yuta let him be, most of the time. 

the sound of horses stopping outside the house and Yuta's voice saying “take everyone back and come in the morrow,” was what made Kun stand up to open the door and receive his master. 

“how was your day, my king?” he asked politely, having noticed after his first days that Yuta liked to be worried about. 

“good,” he replied shortly, but not distant. “let's not talk about my day tonight, though.” 

so Kun didn't talk. but he did let himself be guided to a room, having assumed that Yuta was going to take him right there, again, at the most unexpected of times. 

“have you ever done anything?” Yuta asked, standing behind him, Kun could feel his breathing on the nape of his neck as well as his chest against his back and his hands holding his waist. “has anyone ever touched you before?” 

Kun had been touched, but mostly by matchmakers and his mistresses, to check that he was indeed a good product, those times weren't sexual in the slightest, only twice did he have erotic contact with some of his concubine partners, a girl and a boy, and only because he had to learn how to kiss and how to please, the contact towards him, though, stopped on his upper body, limiting to kisses and caresses only, because he was to be untainted, to be used by a king or even queen. 

“only for training, your majesty,” he responded. “but i am pure for you to take.” 

Yuta's hold around his waist tightened at the information, and his face nestled on the crook of Kun's neck and shoulder. “would you like to give yourself to me?” he heard and he blinked, taken aback by the question. “i won't touch you if i don't have your permission.” Yuta was everything, he could have anything, anyone he wanted, and he didn't even need to ask, yet, here he was, asking Kun, a courtesan, for permission to use his body. 

Kun could not deny. 

“yes,” he whispered. “yes, you can have me.” he didn't say _your majesty_ this time, because what they were about to do was so intimate, Kun didn't think formalities were necessary, and Yuta didn't reprimand him, so he deemed it safe. 

“good,” was the last thing Yuta said before making him turn around with his hands, he felt his big eyes roam all over his face, since Yuta was taking in his details, looking at the mole under his right eyebrow, Kun's own beauty mark. his skin was so soft, his cheeks looked unblemished, tinted with a light red that enhanced his handsome face, that lingered on the line of being pretty, the exact combination of masculine and feminine, not even the strongest king was able to resist the urge to kiss his plump lips. 

Yuta started off by connecting their lips, not daring move during the first couple seconds, until Kun brought his hands up to his chest, hesitantly, as if he was afraid and asking Yuta if he could touch him, Yuta told him yes by squeezing Kun's clothed hip, proceeding to suck at his lower lip, while Kun molded his own mouth to Yuta's liking, Yuta found Kun was an excellent kisser, by the way he met his tongue midway, kissing messily, yet refined, in a classy fashion that complimented Yuta's own. he deviated his kisses from his mouth and down his chin, leaving a trail all along his jawline, until Yuta reached his earlobe, gently nipping at the flesh so he could feel Kun's breath near his own ear, the way it hitched sent shivers down Yuta's spine. 

the robes covering Kun's body came undone at his feet at a rather unannounced move from Yuta's wrist, undoing the belt that hugged Kun's waist, Kun himself grabbed the lapels between his fingers, slipping it past his shoulders and leaving his body bare. to say Kun was dying to undo Yuta's own clothes was an understatement, but he was only supposed to follow his lead, and if Yuta did nothing to undress himself, then Kun shouldn't even try. but Yuta guided Kun's thinner hands to his waist, there, where the lace tied his jacket, Kun looked at the fabric before looking up into Yuta's eyes, confirming what the king wanted him to do. Kun pulled the ribbon, and the lapels moved from their position, opening and revealing skin, with great care, he slid the outer white and gunmetal robe off Yuta's shoulders, and then the inner one of the same colours, where Yuta's already erect length was waiting to be attended. Kun knew what to do, he had been given the theory, so he dropped onto his knees, placing one hand on Yuta's thigh and the other around the shaft, looking up, silently asking for consent. Yuta brought his hand to Kun's chin, extending his thumb to caress Kun's lower lip, and then slipping his finger inside Kun's mouth, where Kun could feel the little roughness of his skin under his tongue, finding it hot. he finally let go of his mouth and let Kun stop the stroking movements of his palm to replace them with his mouth, alternating between kitten licks and sucking, using one hand to keep himself balanced and the other to cup Yuta's balls, which stole grunts and hisses from the king. 

“normally i would like whatever is mine to be completely untouched,” Yuta said, slowly rocking his hips to fuck Kun's mouth, Kun looked up at him through his eyelashes. “but i will thank whoever taught you to please so well.” 

he pulled Kun up, smashing his lips and stealing Kun's breath away, this time Kun found it difficult to keep up with his pace, especially since Yuta was making him walk backwards at the same time, Kun felt like he still lacked the coordination to do both things at the same time. he stopped when the back of his knees collided against the edge of the bed, and Yuta's rough push sent him back, landing gracefully, despite feeling the opposite, on the padding, with his hands behind him and his legs slightly parted, Yuta was looking down at him like a predator. 

“do you know why i hadn't taken you before?” he asked, and Kun shook his head because he really didn't know. “a gift sometimes is a spy,” he explained as he slowly started to crawl towards Kun. “i know now you're not like that.” 

Kun had never received orders to do such a thing, but even if he had, he still wouldn't have done it, and so he replied. “i would never, my king.” Yuta hummed. 

“they've lost a true diamond, dear,” he made Kun lay down completely, caging him with his body against the mattress. “just to save their kingdom.” well, Kun thought if he at least had helped them achieve something good, it was worth it. his life had never been his, anyway. “luckily, you've landed on good hands.” 

the way Yuta had treated him while bathing him in scented oils, to make his skin shine, his ass look delectable, had Kun feeling like royalty, as if he was at the same level as Yuta, forgetting he was just a common lover, meant to please whenever needed, and thrown away once Yuta found something better. 

“my king…” Kun moaned, not being able to hold himself up, it sounded rather muffled. 

Yuta cut him off. “Yuta,” he said. “you can call me by my name.” 

what had Kun done to deserve Yuta's trust, he didn't know, but he didn't question it and he wouldn't risk losing it ever. 

“ _Yuta_ ,” he obeyed and Yuta growled as he gripped his ass in a way that left a painful stinging sensation. 

“hearing you say my name is much better than having you saying majesty, keep doing it,” Kun nodded, finding it difficult to speak as Yuta kept hitting all sort of spots inside him, making him feel something he never imagined. 

“Yuta, please,” he begged, although he didn't know what for. “please, it is too much, it feels so good.” 

“you're going to please your king so good.” 

Yuta impaled him on his cock when Kun least expected him to, and Kun arched his back at the sudden intrusion and stimulation, letting out an incredibly loud moan that would have turned anyone on. Yuta grabbed his elbows and pulled him up, helping him keep his balance as he continued to thrust, gluing Kun's back and Yuta's chest together. 

Kun felt like he was touching heaven right then, feeling the head and veins of Yuta's dick against his sensitive walls, Kun's hole clenched involuntarily at the image he painted in his head of them being connected, it made him shake and Yuta stopped his movements deep inside him. 

“no,” Kun whispered, already tired. “don't stop, please.” Yuta kissed Kun's hair and pulled out to make Kun turn around and lay onto his back, making him scream again when he thrusted all the way in, Kun's legs opened impossibly more, making it easy for Yuta to hold onto one fleshy thigh to help him thrust better. 

“Kun,” he called, and Kun had to force himself to open his eyes to let him know he was listening. “look at me when you cum,” he commanded. “you're mine, and you will never cum like this for anyone else.” 

Kun had never been one to disobey, but he did thank when Yuta lowered his head to play with his chest, giving Kun the chance to close his eyes again, arching into his warm mouth, offering himself to Yuta even more, the pleasurable pressure in his belly was starting to become too much, feeling the need to cum, because his angry red cock was hurting already. 

“ah- uh,” he tried to speak, licking into Yuta's mouth when he kissed him languidly. “Yuta…” 

that made Yuta move away, hovering over him, making eye contact, thrusting with renewed vigor, pushing Kun up the bed each time, making him sob, and it turned Yuta so incredibly on, he could keep going for hours, but right now, Kun was clenching down on his dick, feeling even tighter, it stimulated him more, throwing him and Kun over the edge at the same time, both their moans mixing together until Yuta came to a stop. 

Kun was having issues breathing, but he didn't complain when Yuta let his body fall on top of his, using Kun's chest as a pillow, not minding the sticky cum on their bodies, working on calming down. 

“are you happy with this life?” Yuta spoke, one more time, the question being abrupt, it took some time for Kun to answer. 

“this is all i've ever known,” he didn't say yes or no, he said the truth, nonetheless. he heard and felt Yuta swallow.

“come with me tomorrow to the throne room,” he asked, moving his head to look at Kun's honeyed eyes. 

Kun did. dressing himself in the burgundy hanfu Yuta provided him with. adorning his head with a sparkly tiara and his ears and fingers with jewelry, he was using no necklace, but a maid had made a thin chain run across his cheekbones and nose, holding from his ears, he looked like someone worthy of being next to a king. and he felt as such too, when he entered the court and everyone's eyes fell on him, especially Yuta's this time. they weren't alone, prince Minhyung's father was there, as well as his men, but that didn't stop Yuta from calling him over, signaling him to sit on his lap, in front of all those noblemen. Kun blushed, and he hoped the chain would cover the rosewood shade. 

“i'm glad to see you enjoy your present,” the other king said, Kun didn't look at him, unsure if he was allowed to. 

“i do,” was the simple reply. 

Kun licked his lips, there was tension in the room, and he didn't know what exactly they were discussing, until the southern king continued speaking. 

“so, we're all set. we're giving you access to work a third part of our forest, and leaving men to your disposal, if you ever need it.”

Yuta nodded terrifically slowly, Kun was sure it was not an agreement.

“right,” Yuta tapped his finger twice on the armrest. some guards came storming in. 

“what-” the other king wanted to exclaim as all his crowd was surrounded by men. 

Yuta blinked once, heavy. “you're not giving me what i want,” Kun tensed slightly at the change in atmosphere. “you think i don't know you've been meeting rebels to break this deal down when given the chance?” 

the silence told Kun they had been trapped. 

“i shall be merciful, your death won't be painful.” 

Kun should have been terrified, or worried at the very least, but with Yuta's protective arms around him, kissing him once everyone was outside, the visitors probably inside a dark dungeon, Kun could feel nothing but adoration. 

“do you miss your lands?” Yuta asked, rearranging the chain on the bridge of his nose. Kun nodded. the woods there were different than in Yuta's kingdom, and the food grown there was the most delicious. “you will have them soon.” 

Kun looked at him, and knew he would never understand. but Yuta was no bad man, he just was unpredictable, and unpredictable is another word for threat. 

**Author's Note:**

> i was requested this pairing twice, i just decided to go with my own setting, it has no particular plot, but i think this couple is interesting, if anyone out there writes too, give this ship love!


End file.
